deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis (DXHR)
The Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis is a common mechanic augmentation used widely from the to 2052. It replaces an organic leg with a mechanical substitute. Augmentation The Leg Prosthesis is one of the augmentations in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is used by Adam Jensen, although just from the knees down. Its additional functions are disabled and can be enabled through Praxis Kits. Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points Jump Enhancement *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Jump up to 3m high *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Once comfortable with using the leg's higher-density muscle bunches in tandem with the shock-absorbing gel matrix found in its knee joints and hip mounts, users can leap even higher than before - up to 3 meters (9 feet) into the air. Sprint Enhancement *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Sprint faster *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Learning to maximize the Cybernetic Leg's lighter phased carbide bone frames with its myomer reaction initiators allows people equipped with the prosthesis to reach a maximum sprinting speed of 7.5 meters (24 feet) per second. Run Silently *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Run and walk silently *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: Cybernetic Leg users can become virtually silent while running once they learn to leverage tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers found inside the prosthesis. Sprint silently *Upgrade Requirement: Run Silently Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Sprint without generating any audible sound *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: Even sprinting at full speed will produce no more noise than a gentle breeze once people equipped with the leg prosthesis have mastered the use of its lighter phased carbide bone frames and myomer reaction initiators. Jump/Land silently *Upgrade Requirement: Sprint Silently Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Jump and land from any height in total silence *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: The same higher-density myomer muscle bunches and shock-absorbing gel matrix in the knee joints and hip mounts which enable Cybernetic Leg users to jump higher than ever can also permit them to spring up and touch ground again without anyone hearing it occur. Characteristics Although it can be used for walking, running, sprinting or jumping, the leg prosthesis' additional functions aren't available to Jensen from the beginning. The Jump enhancement augmentation is the first that can be unlocked. It allows the user to make 3m high jumps, thus making high locations more available (rooftops in Kuaigan district can be accessed without the need of ladders or stairs). Reduces the need of building constructions to get through fences or walls. Its combat functionality is minimal, but it can prove useful when fighting Jaron Namir (see Namir Tactics) Sprint Enhancement makes the protagonist sprint faster, which can be used to increase mobility in combat or simply to travel more quickly. The Run, Sprint and Jump silently augmentations are useful only to stealth players, other tactics will find it obsolete. It muffles the sound of moving, granting increased mobility without giving away your position. It is activated manually by pressing F4 by default and has a low energy consumption. Due to energy usage player cannot use this to silently run to foes from behind and takedown them with only 1 battery. This augmentation can compliment the Glass-Shield Cloaking System, making the player virtually undetectable. Category:Legs Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation